Eagleheart's Prophecy
by Dovewing1234
Summary: Dovewing and Bumblestripe's youngest kit, is the weakest and smallest kit in clan history but little did they and Thunderclan knew she's in the Prophecy 'The Eagle will rise to save the lake'. Join Eaglekit as she grow up to be Eagleheart the greatest strongest warrior in clan history. Enjoy (My cousin and I are trying to an AMV about this. I'll let you when we succeed. KK)


Eagleheart's Prophecy

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(Squirrelflight's mate)

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Bramblestar's mate)

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Assistant-Brairlight- dark brown she-cat

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom (Millie's mate)

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Graystripe's mate), apprentice, Amberpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, apprentice, Dewpaw

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom (Sorreltail's mate)

Cloudtail- long-haired with tom with blue eyes (Brightheart's mate), apprentice, Seedpaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches (Cloudtail's mate)

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-n-white she-cat with amber eyes (Brackenfur's mate), apprentice, Leafpaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom (Blossomfall's mate)

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes (Daisy's mate)

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom (Whitewing's mate)

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes (Birchfall's mate), apprentice, Snowpaw

Berrynose- cream- colored tom (Poppyfrost's mate)

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat (Berrynose's mate)

Hazeltail- small gray-n-white she-cat, apprentice, Lakepaw

Mousewhisker- gray-n-white tom (Ivypool's mate), apprentice, Skypaw

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-n-white she-cat (Thronclaw's mate)

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes (Dovewing's mate), apprentice, Lillypaw (temporarily)

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Cinderheart's mate)

Icecloud- white she-cat (Toadstep's mate)

Toadstep- black-n-white tom (Icecloud's mate)

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Molepelt- brown-n-cream tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom (Cherryleaf's mate)

Leafpool- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Keisha-cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes (Brownie's mate)

Amber- black she-cat with white paws and tail tip with amber eyes

Rosy-white she-cat with rosy cheeks (Stripes' mate)

Stripes- mottled tabby black tom with white underbelly and amber eyes (Rosy's mate)

Brownie- brown tom with black paws, ears, and tail tip with green eyes (Keisha's mate)

Apprentices: (more than six moons old training to become warriors)

Lakepaw- very pale gray she-cat with lake-blue eyes

Leafpaw- very pale gray she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Lillypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches (Dovewing's apprentice)

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw- gray tom amber eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw- gray she-cat white a white muzzle, white right ear, and amber eyes

Skypaw-white she-cat with blue eyes

Queen: (she-cat expecting or nursing kits)

Daisy- cream-colored, long-furred she-cat from horseplace (Spiderleg's mate) (mother of Spiderleg's kits, Oakkit, and Wolfkit)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Bumblestripe's mate) (mother of Bumblestripe's kits, Eaglekit, Firekit, Bluekit, Nightkit, and Thunderkit)

Ivypool- silver-n-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mousewhisker's mate) (mother of Mousewhisker's kits, Sunkit, Grasskit, and Ashkit)

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat (Lionblaze's mate) (mother of Lionblaze's kits, Dogkit, Silverkit, and Featherkit)

Cherryleaf-pale ginger she-cat (Foxleap's mate) (mother of Foxleap's kits, Horsekit, and Mosskit)

Kits: (she-cats and toms under six moons old)

Oakkit-reddish tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and white paw tips

Wolfkit- dark gray she-kit with yellow eyes, and a wolf-like tail

Sunkit- pale ginger she-kit with white paws and green eyes

Ashkit- light brown-n-white tom with amber eyes

Grasskit- white she-kit with black spots all over her pelt with a black spot on her right eye, right ear, and left front paw.

Dogkit- dark brown tom with amber eyes and a dog-like tail

Silverkit- silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Featherkit- silver she-kit with green eyes

Horsekit-light brown she-kit with dark blue eyes

Mosskit- dark gray she-kit with pale blue eyes

Firekit- flame-colored ginger tom with amber eyes

Bluekit- blue-gray she-kit with a white chest and blue eyes

Thunderkit- dark gray tom with lightening-yellow eyes

Nightkit- black she-kit with green eyes

Eaglekit- pale gray she-kit with black stripes and have blue and green eyes. Left eye blue and right eye green

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Purdy- plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner


End file.
